A Klaroline New Years
by musicalfreak
Summary: Sequel/ Follow up to 12 Days of Klaroline, New Years fic, could the title be any cheesier? The day before New Years, New Years, and the day after. Following Caroline to the Mikaeslon New Years Bash! With all the originals present, what chaos could ensue? Who will Caroline be kissing at midnight? And what could possibly happen in the after hours of the party? T for language
1. Chapter 1

"_Pre"_

* * *

Three days had passed.

Three.

Caroline had managed to put Klaus' gifts in a box in her closet, hidden away.

Only to take them back out merely hours later.

Truth was, she was going crazy.

Couldn't someone choose for her?

She spent the days in her pajamas.

If she wore glasses, she'd probably have them on.

Her hair was just flat and down.

A mess.

Caroline perused out of her room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

She stopped in the living room.

The tree was gone.

"Mom?" She yelled, looking around the room to see that all the Christmas decorations were already put away.

"Yes, Caroline?" Her mom yelled back from her bedroom.

"Where's the Christmas tree?"

"Oh, that thing? I threw it away."

Caroline felt a wave of panic, "Why?"

Liz strolled out of her room, running her hands through her wet hair, "Because Caroline, the leaves were starting to fall off." She looked at Caroline as if she was crazy, "It was dying. I put it out for the trash man to take it."

In a flash, Caroline was in the front yard, by the mail box, picking up the potted plant.

* * *

"Okay. That should do it." She mumbled, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

Caroline knelt the shovel against the side of her house.

"Starting your resolutions early?"

Caroline turned around, startled by the voice.

She smiled, "Stefan, hey!"

The friends embraced.

"How was your Christmas?" Caroline asked.

Stefan shrugged, "Better than last year."

"Good." Caroline nodded, truly meaning it,

Stefan smiled, "It was pretty interesting." He said coyly, scratching his cheek.

Caroline silently watched him. What was he not telling her?

Stefan sighed and then remembered his original question, "What're you doing out here?"

Caroline blushed, "Well, I got this tree as a…sort of Christmas present."

Stefan thumbed one of the leaves, "Is this a pear tree?"

Caroline laughed and nodded, "Yeah, I figured it'd probably do better outside. I tried to find the best place with the right amount sun…but I'm not sure if it'll make it through the winter."

"I'm not a botanist, really, but if it does die, I'm sure it'll come back. That's how most seasonal plants work."

Caroline nodded, looking at her sad little pear tree, wilting by the second.

Stefan put his hand on her shoulder, "You did what you could for now, give it until spring, then we'll take action from there." He shook her lightly, "Come on, kid, let's go inside so you can tell me everything I missed."

"Oh." Caroline said quickly, "I wouldn't want to bore you about that. Nothing really happened. Really."

Stefan looked at her skeptically, but then decided to let it go.

Caroline shuffled up to her door and heard her mom making breakfast in the kitchen.

Liz would surely blab about the "Christmas adventure with Klaus."

Caroline paused with her hand on the door knob.

"What?" Stefan asked of her.

Caroline slowly turned around, "Actually, did you get invited to the Mikaelson New Year's thing?"

Stefan nodded, "Yeah, there was an invitation on my door."

"Mine too. Why do they always do that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine..."

Caroline shook her head, "Well, I need to pick out something to wear; do you want to just like…go to the mall with me?"

Stefan's face remained stoic, "Isn't that something you'd do with your girl friends?"

"But, Bonnie's still gone and Elena's….Elena…"

Stefan checked his watch, "Okay, I have a couple hours-"

"Until what?" Caroline asked, her eyes narrowing, "Since when do you have plans?"

"Since I just do, Caroline!" Stefan laughed, "Stop being so nosey." Stefan smiled as he stuffed his hands into his pocket and started walking to the car.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Caroline exclaimed.

"The mall?"

"I'm not ready yet!" She said, looking down at her dirt stained hands, "Give me like, ten minutes." She said hurriedly, disappearing into her house.

* * *

Caroline sat with Stefan in the food court.

Her shopping bags took up the seat next to her.

"This isn't like, a _ball_ ball, like last time, right?" She asked nervously, toying with the sweet and sour chicken with a chopstick.

Stefan took a sip out of his water bottle, "No, I was told it was just going to be a party…something about a New York theme."

"Who told you that?" Caroline asked skeptically.

Stefan opened his mouth to speak and then closed it, "Klaus." He said finally.

Caroline almost choked, "You've talked to Klaus since you've been back?"

Stefan shrugged, "Just once or twice."

Caroline suddenly was very quiet.

She pushed her food around her plate in the silence.

"Did he say anything about…you know, me?" She asked shyly.

Stefan studied her, and then shook his head, "But we didn't really talk about you either."

"Oh, right, of course." Caroline waved him off quickly, "I mean, why would you? It's not like I like him or anything. It's not like we hung out every day for the past two weeks."

Stefan scowled at her and pursed his lips together.

Caroline sighed, "Whatever Stefan, now's not the time for your _serious vampire look._"

Stefan's face relaxed, "I'm just concerned. What about Tyler?"

Caroline looked down at her food stubbornly, "What about him? Have you heard from him lately? Because it's been a while."

Stefan's frowned returned, obviously in disapproval.

Caroline rolled her eyes before Stefan could council her, "Look, it's nothing. Really. And wasn't it you that admitted that maybe he wasn't that much different than us?"

"Yeah, but I didn't really think you'd take that as, "Oh-em-gee, Klaus is like, boyfriend materiel."

"Okay, seriously? I don't sound like that."

* * *

**A/N:**** WHY was Stefan being so secretive? WHAT is Caroline going to do with her feelings for Klaus? WHAT IS THIS INSANITY ABOUT A MIKAELSON NEW YEAR'S PARTY!?**

**Find out tomorrow, because I update daily like a lunatic! Hopefully everyone that followed "12 Days" is following this...that would suck...for them...ha.**

**Is anyone else kind of really looking forward to Safe Haven?**

**I'm a Nicholas Sparks junkie…..**

**But, seriously, Lissie's 'Go Your Own Way', the song from the preview, gives me hardcore feels. I've been obsessed with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Eve"_

Caroline stood in front of her mirror, smoothing her lace dress down.

"_This is it."_

She thought, swiping a stray line of eyeliner from beneath her eye.

Her phone buzzed.

And for a second, she was worried that it was Tyler.

She checked it quickly, Stefan was on his way.

Caroline exhaled and smoothed out her dress again.

She grimaced and looked back at her phone.

"_This is not about choosing between two people." _She told herself, _"But I can't just string both of them along."_

Caroline scrolled through her contacts and dialed.

"_Please be voicemail…please be voicemail…"_

The line rang four times before going to voicemail.

"Tyler, hey, it's Caroline. Look, I've been doing a lot of thinking…we need to talk."

She hung up and looked down at her phone.

"_Phase one, complete."_

"Making amends?"

Caroline quickly turned around, "Jesus, Stefan!" She laughed and calmed herself. "Well, don't you clean up nice."

Stefan smiled, "Oh, this?" He stuck his hands in his pockets and spun around in a circle, "I've had this for ages."

"Well, whomever you're trying to impress will, I'm sure, be very impressed."

Stefan frowned, "I'm not trying to impress anyone."

Caroline laughed out loud, "Sure, okay Stefy." She walked past him and patted his shoulder, "Sure you're not."

* * *

"Could they have been more extravagant?" Caroline muttered as she and Stefan walked up to the Mikaelson manor. Early editions of Ford models were parked outside the house, and the valets had on fedoras and pinstriped suits.

"Was this supposed to be a themed party?" She whispered as Stefan opened the door for her.

He glanced around nervously as he pulled his coat off, "I'm not really sure…but if it was then-"

Rebekah stormed into the foyer, hands elevated in exasperation, "Stefan!" She cried, "They sent out the wrong invitations, can you believe the idiocracy? Now I'm the fool in the 20's inspired getup." She set gesturing down to her sequined, sheer dress. Rebekah sighed and noticed Caroline.

"Oh, hello Caroline." She said easily as Caroline stared, "Can I lead you to the drinks?"

Rebekah dashed away toward the bar, expecting Stefan and Caroline to follow.

"Who undaggered Rebekah?" Caroline murmured as she followed safely behind Stefan.

"Easy." Stefan warned.

"Caroline!"

Caroline turned and saw April waving furiously.

"Oh, yay." Caroline said under her breath, "April! Hey!" She returned pleasantly.

Until she saw Matt follow ensuite behind her…and Jeremy after him.

Quickly, Caroline bombarded them, "Hey, guys, um, what're you doing here?"

Matt shrugged, "We were invited."

"Yes, with the coolest invites!" April chimed in.

Caroline's eyes darted between them and their color coordinating outfits, "Are you here…together?"

Matt slipped his hand into April's and shrugged.

Caroline then looked at Jeremy.

He threw his hands up in defense, "Don't look at me, I'm just the third wheel."

"Hey, Jer, would you take April to the bar?" Caroline smiled, the saccharine sweet of her voice made Jeremy twinge.

"Caroline, you can't compel-"

"Oh for God's sake, just GO!"

Jeremy rolled his eyes and pulled April away.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Caroline smacked Matt's chest, "What the hell? Bringing Jeremy the crazed vampire hunter to a party full of vampires? Is this some sick training?"

"Relax Caroline, since he's been away he's gotten…better."

"Well, he better be better than better if he's going to be here!" Caroline, exasperated, massaged her temple, "Dammit Matt! Tonight was supposed to be epic! Epic!" She shouted as Matt walked away from her.

A waitress passed by holding a tray of champagne, "I'll take one of those." She thanked the waitress and delicately whisked one from the tray.

She eyed Matt at the bar, tossing back a shot with April and then moving to the dance floor.

Caroline grumbled at her pity party.

She went to take another sip of her champagne, and chugged it instead; she returned to the bar.

As she approached, Rebekah was already slurring her words, "Single. Swag. Club." She enunciated to Jeremy, whose clench fist was rapidly turning white.

"Oh, Caroline, thank God." She patted Jeremy's arm, "See, another person for our club."

"What is she talking about?" Caroline asked, taking the empty seat beside Jeremy.

"I don't know, but she keeps touching me and every ounce of me wants to stake her."

"Okay!" Caroline exclaimed happily, "Well, why don't you go outside for a bit? Fresh air will do you good, I'm sure!" She stood and pulled his chair out in one motion.

He looked a little startled, but Jeremy stood and obeyed, happy to be relieved of Rebekah's incessant chattering.

Caroline looked back at Rebekah, who had a sour vodka tonic practically glued to her mouth while she watched Matt and April dance.

"I called dibs." She whined, finally placing her drink on the bar, "I had dibs on him and she stole him."

Caroline tried to be consoling, she smiled empathetically, "Well, maybe it's for the best, I mean, Matt's really damaged goods, and you well…" She trailed off and Rebekah looked at her in anticipation.

Caroline cleared her throat, "Because you're so-"

"Refined, classic, too good for him," A velvety smooth voice chimed in behind her.

Rebekah's face brightened, "Aw, thanks Niky! You really think so?"

Caroline turned to see Klaus standing beside her, champagne in hand, "Of course sister, you deserve much better than any human."

Klaus couldn't have made better time.

Caroline felt her cheeks twinge with a blush as Klaus slid his arm over the top of her chair, barely grazing her shoulders.

"More champagne?" He offered.

Caroline obliged.

"Great party brother!" Elijah said boisterously, over the music, gripping Klaus' shoulder.

Klaus frowns, "Where the bloody hell have you been?"

Rebekah snorted from behind her glass, "God knows where with the second original doppelganger turned vampire turned slut…"

Caroline nearly spouted her drink out, "Katherine's here? Like, here, here?"

"Oh, hey little Barbie bitch." Katherine said curtly, strolling up behind Elijah. She kissed his cheek gently and put her arm around his waist.

Caroline held her gaze.

If looks could kill.

"Katherine, we all promised to be on our best behavior." Elijah reminded, giving her a delicate, scolding look.

Katherine's lip protruded in a pout, "But behaving is _so_ boring." She said coyly, grabbing both his hands and dragging him onto the dance floor.

"Ew." Caroline said as she shook her head.

"Double ew." Rebekah added, clinking her glass with Caroline's.

Klaus took Jeremy's empty seat and swiveled it so he was facing Caroline, "So this is rather fun." He mused, raising his eyelids for emphasis.

Caroline laughed, "It's something." She admitted.

"Yes, well, it seems that when we're all together-"

"Shit gets cray." Rebekah interrupted from beside Klaus.

Klaus and Caroline shared an awkward look and then both began laughing.

"I can't even believe everything has gone completely wrong." Rebekah admitted, turning her chair to face the bar. She sat her drink down and, with her elbows on the bar, cupped her face in her hands.

"I think it's gone pretty well so far," Caroline offered, "I mean, it's not even nine o'clock yet."

Rebekah frowned, "But it was supposed to be 20's inspired…like Boardwalk Empire…_everyone _ loves Boardwalk Empire…"

Caroline looked at Klaus, "I don't know what that is…" She mouthed.

Klaus shrugged and put an arm around his sister, "Alright, that's enough moping, it's New Year's Eve, time to make some resolutions and-"

Rebekah groaned, "Ugh, look at her dancing with him. She's not even very pretty."

Caroline looked at what Rebekah was talking about, Matt and April. She felt bad for Rebekah, honestly. It just seemed like every time she wasn't daggered, things really never went her way.

"Better take it easy on those tonics…"

The three at the bar looked to the source of the voice.

Rebekah laughed, "Stefan, please, you know how well I can handle my alcohol…"

Klaus and Stefan shared a look and smiled.

"I was wondering where you went." Caroline said accusingly.

"Oh, just playing host, apparently." Stefan responded, flagging down the bartender and ordering a glass of scotch.

Klaus laughed, "Better you than me." He said, lifting his glass to toast Stefan. Stefan nodded and lifted his glass as well.

"Let's all toast," Klaus said, pulling two more champagnes from a traveling waitress. He handed one to Caroline.

"May the New Year be glorious and full of good surprises" He said the last half directly to Caroline.

Her cheeks blushed as she touched glasses with the group, and then drained more than half of her glass.

"Caroline?"

Caroline turned around.

Tyler.

God.

"What the hell is this?" Tyler scowled angrily, "Sorry to crash everyone's great party, just looking for my _girlfriend_," He spat.

"Okay, stop…hang on." Caroline finished her drink and stood from the bar, wobbling a little as she found her balance, "Whoa."

Klaus held her arm to steady her, "Alright, love?" He asked softly.

Caroline nodded and looked to Tyler, who had stormed to the door, "I'll be right back."

She followed Tyler outside, closing the white garden door behind them, muffling the sounds of the party along with it.

"Did you get my message?" Caroline asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Tyler sighed, "Yeah, I did."

Caroline nodded, "Okay, well the thing is-"

"You kissed Klaus, or something?"

"What?"

Tyler turned away from her and knelt against the railing, looking out on the pond and gazebo.

"Tyler, I never kissed Klaus. It's not like that."

"Then what's it like, Caroline, because you looked pretty cozy in there."

Caroline snorted, "Yeah with Stefan and Rebekah AND Klaus. It's not like he was the only one I was talking to."

"I can't even believe that you'd-"

"That I'd what? Have friends other than the people I've known my entire life? Tyler, everyone bailed on me this Christmas, what else was I supposed to do?"

Tyler grumbled to himself for a few seconds before he turned around, "I just hate Klaus. I hate him."

Caroline nodded, softening, "Okay, I know, you and everyone else. I get it. And you can go and keep on hating him, but… you have to let me make my own opinions of him."

"Why? Do you like him or something? What about me and you?"

Caroline smiled sadly, "I think what was between me and you ended when you picked hybrids over me."

"Come on Caroline, don't play that card…"

Caroline couldn't help but laugh, "How can I not play that card? You obviously care more about them than me. It's fine, Ty, I'm over it."

Tyler rubbed his forehead, "I did this. I completely pushed you right into his arms…"

Caroline rolled her eyes, he just wasn't getting it, "Okay, look, how about you go free your hybrids, and when you're done, maybe we can try this again."

"How can you even stand be next to him?"

"Tyler! We've all done horrible things, grow up a little! It's New Year's Eve, time to let it go."

Tyler shook his head, "Fine Caroline. Have it your way." He muttered before he descended the stairs two at a time.

Caroline sighed and shook her head.

"God, can we kill him already?"

Caroline turned quickly.

Kol seemed to appear from the shadows.

"Why are you lurking?!" Caroline exclaimed.

Kol shrugged, "it's what I do best."

Caroline rolled her eyes and turned to go back inside.

Kol held the door open for her, "Niklaus," He shouted, "Get this girl a drink!"

Caroline laughed covering her eyes with her hands, when she pulled them away Klaus was in front of her.

"Everything…alright?"

She nodded, taking another glass of champagne, "Thanks," She raised her glass to him and took a greedy sip.

* * *

"Is the room spinning yet?"

Caroline knelt into Rebekah and laughed, "Not really spinning…more like, twirling ever so slightly."

Rebekah laughed and lifted her glass, "I love New Years!"

Caroline laughed as the room lifted into a series of 'woos' and 'yeahs'.

"Oh my god! I love this song!" Rebekah exclaimed, leaving her drink on the bar and pulling Caroline to the dance floor.

Caroline laughed as she and Rebekah jumped around amongst the other party guests, singing a few lines here and there.

"_Grab somebody sexy, tell em' hey"_

Caroline stopped.

And looked directly at Klaus.

Who was looking at her.

Caroline threw her head back and laughed out loud.

She walked away from Rebekah, who didn't notice, and went to Klaus.

"This is a great party." She admitted, taking yet another glass of champagne.

Klaus shrugged, a smirk spread onto his face, "It's really Rebekah who deserves the praise."

Caroline bobbed to the music as it changed, "Yeah, but you invited me."

Klaus smiled, "Of course I invited you, why wouldn't I?"

Caroline shrugged, "I don't know." And then she laughed, "Beauty and a Beat!"

"Pardon?"

Caroline pointed up, as if to the song, "You kicked my ass when we played this one."

"Ah, yes, the dancing game."

Caroline laughed, "You don't have to make it sound so stupid!"

Rebekah ran up behind them, "One hour until midnight!"

Caroline pulled another glass of champagne off the moving waitress.

She downed it in one drink and stumbled a little as she moved to put the glass on the bar.

"Why do you always get me so drunk?" She accused Klaus.

Klaus put his hands up in defense, "That is never the intention."

"Sure it isn't…sure." Caroline giggled, leaning a little too far to the right and almost falling.

Klaus, of course, caught her, "Alright, sweetheart, perhaps it's time to get you some water."

Klaus held tightly onto Caroline's elbow and moved to the kitchen.

As they passed a study, Caroline saw Stefan.

She opened her mouth to say something, but then she saw Rebekah.

And then she saw them kissing.

Caroline stopped abruptly, gaping at them in the door way, "What the-"

Klaus ushered her away quickly, "Let it go," He muttered, pressing on to the kitchen.

* * *

Caroline sat on the barstool in the kitchen, the glass of water hardly touched. She kept her head down on the cool granite.

"Why is everything always such a clusterfuck with you guys?"

Klaus scowled, "A what?"

"A clusterfuck. Just like, a hot mess…a disaster."

Klaus watched her with an amused look as she continued to babble.

"Like, Matt with April? Stefan and your sister? Me and you? What the hell is the rest of the year going to throw in my face?"

Klaus chuckled, "I think it's time I get you home-"

Caroline stood quickly, using her vampire speed, "No!"

Klaus looked at her quizzically, "And why not?"

"Because, I can't. I don't want to." She said stubbornly, flashing from the kitchen and up the adjoined stairs.

Klaus shook his head and followed.

After searching quite a few rooms, he finally found her.

In his bedroom.

"Caroline?"

Caroline was standing at his dresser with several drawings on them, "These are really good." She said of the winter landscapes in pen.

"Thank you."

Caroline moved from the dresser and threw herself onto his bed.

"Sweetheart, I never thought I'd want to kick you out of my boudoir, but…"

"No, I seriously can't leave yet."

Klaus sat on the edge of his bed, "Why?"

Caroline sat up, her eyes hazy, "Because, I want my New Year's kiss."

Klaus was entirely surprised.

Caroline started pulling her shoes off, "That's why I can't leave. Because I thought you'd kiss me on Christmas," She chunked her shoes to the ground, "But you didn't."

She moved up on the bed and pulled the covers back, sliding herself in between the warm blankets, "I want my kiss, Nik, why do you think I came?"

Klaus smiled as drunk Caroline's eyes began to close, just as the ten second countdown stood and moved to her side, smiling. Carefully, he pulled the blanket close to her chin.

He studied her sleeping, gentle features for a moment; the alcohol had created a flush in her cheeks.

Klaus gently ran his finger down her cheek and slowly he knelt forward.

His lips brushed her forehead lightly in a kiss.

_3_

_2_

_1_

"Happy New Year, Caroline" He whispered, a smile appearing on his face that would take quite a while to disappear.

* * *

**A/N:**** Ugh. This was so much fun to write. I really loved every second of it.**

**The Mikaelson party soundtrack is as followed:**

**Marina and the Diamonds- Primadonna **

**Carly Rae Jepson- Tonight I'm Getting Over You and This Kiss **

**Pitbull- Give Me Everything Tonight**

**Justin Bieber- Beauty and a Beat**

**Rihanna- We found love**

**I hope everyone has a safe and fun New Year's Eve! (or a boring one, like me)**


	3. Chapter 3

"_After"_

* * *

Caroline yawned and rolled onto her stomach.

She nuzzled her head into the warm blankets.

Suddenly she sat straight up, her eyes wide.

"_Where…am…"_

Caroline felt herself settle down when she realized she was still at the Mikaelson's.

She looked around the room.

Her stomach flipped over.

This was Klaus's room.

"Dammit," She whined, throwing the covers off of her as if they were disgusting.

She was still in her party dress, for which she was thankful.

But still, if she was here, and Klaus was somewhere else, surely the night didn't end well.

"_Drunk me always knows how to screw things up."_

She sighed and gathered her shoes. Caroline decided to make a quiet exit.

It was still early; surely no one would be awake yet.

* * *

Caroline padded softly down the stairs, turning up in the kitchen.

It looked the same as it had last night, untouched.

Which meant that no one had been down here.

Caroline exhaled.

It wasn't her ideal exit solution, but it was better than dying of embarrassment in front of all the original siblings.

Since the backdoor was closest, she slipped out of it easily.

Caroline walked across the stone to the steps.

"Good morning."

She froze and grimaced.

"I was wondering when you'd wake; you drank quite a bit last night."

Caroline turned around, "Yeah…I was just uh…" She shook her head, "Honestly, I don't even remember what happened last night, so I don't know if I should be apologizing-"

"Would you like to sit and have breakfast?" Klaus asked, a smile gently tugging his lips up.

Caroline sighed in relief, "Yes. I really would."

Klaus stood and pulled a chair out for her.

Caroline walked over to the outdoor table and sat down.

"Coffee?" Klaus asked, holding up the coffee pot.

Caroline nodded, reaching for the ceramic mug in front of her.

She cleared her throat, "So…what did happen yesterday?" She asked as Klaus filled her mug.

He shrugged, "From where would you like me to begin?"

"Um…" Caroline racked her brain to remember something, anything from the previous night, "I guess after I talked to Tyler. I came back in with Kol and then I had a glass of champagne."

Klaus nodded, "Right. Nothing in particular happened after that…Some dancing, some toasting-"

Caroline gasped, suddenly remembering a piece, "Oh my god! And Stefan and Rebekah making out in the study!" She groaned and shook her head, "I knew he was hiding something…he was just too happy when he came back from his Christmas vacation."

Klaus snickered, "Ah, yes, and then I believe you called events with my family a 'clusterfuck.'"

Caroline blushed, "Oh, I said that out loud?"

"Several times."

Caroline laughed, "I'm sorry…What else did I say?" She asked hesitantly, not exactly sure that she wanted to know.

Klaus leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms sideways, "Nothing much. Except that you wanted me to kiss you." He smirked, stretching his neck side to side.

Like it was no big thing.

Caroline burned red, "Oh, did I? That's…strange. Really odd…" She stammered.

Klaus laughed as she squirmed, "I thought it was rather cute."

Caroline frowned, "I bet you did." She spat back, but didn't stand to leave.

Klaus watched her carefully, finding it odd that she hadn't tried to leave again.

Was it possible, that maybe, she liked spending time with him?

"What?" Caroline asked slowly, catching Klaus watching her.

He shook his head quickly, "Nothing I'd bore you with."

The two sat in silence.

Caroline drank her coffee leisurely, deliberately taking several small sips in order to prolong the act of doing something.

From the safety of behind her cup, she watched Klaus read the paper.

So easily he turned the pages.

So gently he read each article.

Caroline sighed.

And then felt guilty.

It was then that it struck her, finally, that she was free to act on any feelings she may have for Klaus.

Tyler was no longer her boyfriend.

Caroline's breathing increased as she carefully set her mug down.

"So, um…" She began, feeling the words slip just out of her grasp.

Why was this so nerve racking?

Klaus folded the newspaper and gave Caroline his full attention.

"I was thinking, and…" Caroline inhaled and opened her mouth to speak again but couldn't.

She couldn't do it.

After everything, she couldn't do it.

The simplest thing, and yet the hardest.

Caroline felt the fleeting sensation of every ounce of her confidence.

She looked up and met Klaus's eyes.

"I think…that I should probably get going." She said in defeat, sliding her chair back and standing sullenly.

"Thanks for inviting me to your party." She said lamely, trying to reinforce her words with a smile.

Caroline turned to leave and took the garden steps easily.

She carried her shoes across the lawn, the lush grass dewy beneath her feet.

Caroline stopped.

It felt wrong, walking away from him like that.

She turned around and faced the terrace.

Klaus wasn't there.

Caroline felt the stab where her heart was.

She exhaled.

"_Well, that definitely makes it easier."_ She decided.

Caroline re-gripped her hands on her shoes and turned around.

"Jesus! Klaus I-"

Before she could even form the words she wanted to say next, Klaus reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist.

He pulled her to him and in a moment, his lips pressed onto hers gently.

Caroline's eyes blinked close as she blissfully lifted her arms to his neck.

The undeniable chemistry was consuming, Caroline was lost in his kiss.

It was exactly how she'd imagined it.

Slowly Klaus pulled away.

Caroline's eyes were still closed.

He kissed her cheek lightly as Caroline's eyes opened.

She smiled as her eyes met his.

For the longest minute, neither said anything. Klaus fondly ran a finger across her cheekbone, smiling as Caroline knelt into his touch.

"So," Klaus began, tilting Caroline's chin up towards him, "Will you be mine?"

Caroline inhaled and took her hand into his, she looked at them intertwined.

She laughed softly and looked back at Klaus.

She nodded, "I'm yours."

Klaus knelt forward and kissed her again, "I knew you'd sing one day."

Caroline swatted his shoulder and was about to berate him but before she could begin to say anything she was already interrupted by the sound of ticking.

Her eyes widened as she and close spoke simultaneously, "Sprinklers!"

Even with their vampire speed, they were no match for the watering system.

Instead of trying to beat it, Caroline pulled Klaus to her and rested her head against his chest. Klaus swayed gently, holding her tightly.

"Oh, did I accidently turn the sprinklers on?" Kol asked, appearing on the terrace tossing around a football.

"Kol, you bastard!" Caroline exclaimed, the water dripping from her hair and into her eyes.

Kol laughed and yelled into the house, "Football in the yard!" he exclaimed before leaping from the patio and tossing the ball to Klaus.

Elijah appeared with Katherine who, despite her snarky attitude, jumped right into a mud puddle squealing like a child.

Rebekah came out with a look of disgust on her face, shaking her head furiously and saying she wouldn't come down.

Suddenly music blasted from the speakers, and Stefan was behind Rebekah. He kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the water.

"Boys against girls!" Stefan exclaimed, dropping Rebekah's hand and shoving Caroline away from the ball.

"What? Seriously!?" Caroline exclaimed, taking off after him and the ball. She grabbed it quickly and began running the opposite way, towards the boy's side.

Klaus intercepted her, holding her waist and spinning her completely around. Caroline dropped the ball with a laugh.

As her feet touched the ground, she gripped Klaus' shirt in her fists with a look of mock anger; suddenly she smiled and pulled him to her. She kissed him like she meant it, right in the middle of the football game.

"Touchdown Girls!" Katherine exclaimed, dropping the ball and starting a victory dance.

"No fair!" Kol whined, "Blondie was distracting our defense!"

Caroline looked at Klaus and laughed.

New friends, new family, new boyfriend…

She had a feeling it was going to be a good year.

* * *

**A/N****: "Oh my, what a marvelous tune, It was the best night, never would forget how we moved, The whole place was dressed to the nines, and we were dancing, Like we're made of starlight, starlight" Taylor Swift, "Starlight" (If this was a movie, this song would be playing through that whole end scene.)**

**Sorry this is a day late! I didn't feel like doing anything yesterday, especially get out of bed. Haha (hangover much?) But I SO LOVED WRITING THIS! 12 Days and this New Years story have just been so fun! And I'm so happy so many of you read them both and have reviewed so much! I'm so appreciative, you don't even know!**

**Let's all hope for lots of Klaroline this New Year :D**

**Thanks for spending your holidays with me!**


End file.
